


The Toy Soldier You Are

by RiddleParadox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he's only mentioned briefly, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Richard Brooke is Moriarty's brother, Sebastian worries about Jim, Takes place before the reichenbach fall, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleParadox/pseuds/RiddleParadox
Summary: In the build-up towards the Reichenbach Fall, Sebastian worries about his boss' sanity and wellbeing.Jim will have none of it.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Toy Soldier You Are

In the final days of the Final Problem (a plan set up by Moriarty with equal passion and madness) Sebastian had mostly taken on the role of an errand boy. He didn’t complain about that. Sebastian hardly ever complained. With his paychecks complaining was usually unnecessary. 

But there was something else that had been bothering him. And it was bothering him now as he looked upon his boss, who stood at the massive window of his office space and stared down at the streets of London.

"Look at them, Sebastian... “ Jim mused as he stared at the London citizens rushing through traffic. “They're like a heap of pesky ants… They get up every morning just so they can play their insignificant little parts and fatten their kings and queens. Then they go to bed. And the next morning it all starts over again. And again. And again. It’s all they do. Consuming. Confusing."

"You got that from a song." Sebastian retorted dryly.

Jim turned around and threw his trusted right-hand man a smirk.

"Damn right I did."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's not very original."

“Fuck off.” was Jim’s only response, while he moved to his liquor table and poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

Sebastian was possibly the only man alive who could tease him that way. Not because Jim was particularly fond of him, but because Jim recognized that he was the best in what he did.

"Is everything prepared for the Final Problem?"

Sebastian's smirk fell. Jim noticed and rolled his eyes while he put the bottle of Bourbon back down.

"Oh don't give me that look, you sourpuss! This is going to be fun!"

"With all due respect, I think this is going to be disastrous. And all for some delusional detective with an inflated ego and false sense of self-importance.”

“Exactly! Fun!”

“I mean it, Jim. I beg you to reconsider.”

"Okay." Jim responded simply, before taking a sip of his Bourbon. He stared at Sebastian expectedly over the rim of his glass.

Sebastian frowned.

"Go ahead.” Jim continued after a moment. “Beg.”

…

The challenge hung open in the air for a while, submerged in silence as the two men stared at each other down. Sebastian was the first to huff and look away. He'd lost. He usually did with Jim.  
Jim smiled victorious and took another sip. Sebastian shook his head in disapproval.

"This obsession of yours is going to get you killed."

Moriarty shrugged and turned away. He lowered his voice to a mumble. "I'm counting on it."

"What?" Sebastian demanded.

"What?" Jim echoed, semi-casual.

Sebastian had heard perfectly well. Jim had been making these statements quite a few times lately. That's what had him concerned. Granted, he made these morbid comments all the time, ever since he knew him. But these times were different. They felt… real.

"Jim, if you--"

"KIDDING!" Moriarty shouted abruptly before Sebastian could finish. The shout was followed up by a mocking laugh. "Stop getting your panties all twisted, Tiger. Everything will go according to plan, you'll see."

"I wouldn't know because you won't TELL ME what the plan is! Not all of it."

"I don’t pay you to know anything. I pay you to do as you’re told, no questions asked."

“That’s not how I operate and you know it.”

“Fine. Then you’re fired.” Jim announced simply as he picked up his glass of Bourbon and turned to the window again.

Sebastian smirked and crossed his arms. He wasn’t at all taken aback by that statement. He’d heard it many times before. Instead he just went along with it.

“Alright then. But just to remind you… I was supposed to bring your brother to the safe-house today. He could be here any moment now, so you’ll have to take him yourself.

Jim paused as he swirled the remainder of his Bourbon around in the glass.

“Hey, Seb?”

“Hm-m?”

Jim turned back to Sebastian and gave him a teeth-rotting sweet smile. “Congratulations. You just got your job back.”

“I’m so relieved.” 

Jim suddenly put down his glass and moved around the desk in quick strides. He stopped right in front of Sebastian and glared up at him with an intense and dark kind of gaze that never failed to make Sebastian’s heart skip a beat. Not that he’d ever openly admit it.

“My dear tiger…” Moriarty practically purred as he put a hand against Sebastian’s cheek and caressed it gently. “It’s so sweet of you to worry about me…” Then his grip tightened. Nails dug into his skin. Sebastian flinched, although he tried to hide it. “It’s also beyond irritating. I order you to stop it immediately.”

As suddenly as his grip had turned painful, it turned soft and gentle again. Jim grinned; revealing a row of pearly whites. “Remember when I first found you in that bar? I doubt you do. You were too drunk to walk straight. You were miserable. Pathetic. … It was me who put you back together, Seb. Like the toy soldier you are. Without me, you’re nothing. So remember that. Seer it into your brain and Do. As. You’re. Told.”

He pushed Sebastian off of him dismissively and moved back to grab his glass again. When Jim turned his back on him, Sebastian felt the powerful urge to put a bullet in it. But he never would.

Because he was a damned fool that loved a self-destructive man.


End file.
